A Night to Remember
by Whitewind
Summary: the reason you should read this is because Yulie is in a tutu! and has pink hair! soooooooo funny!!!!!


A Night to Remember  
  
By Rachel Barngraff  
  
Disclaimer: * walks in, stands on a soapbox* I would like to say, unwillingly I might add, that Ronin Warriors are not mine, they belong with SunriseInc. As for the Star Nine and Daller, Rei, Serey, & Cheromn, they belong to my friend Sarena-chan's site. The characters Akuko, and Sakuma, they are my own characters, so back off! *joking* And last and seriously least, Barney and the Teletubbies, I am happy to say, they don't belong to me, they belong to: *jumps off soapbox as it slides one way while the back wall slides the other, revealing a party of some sort* PBS Kids, or PBS, I don't know. I don't watch it unless I have to babysit. That is why I am celebrating, because I don't own those creatures. So whatever you do, don't sue, 'cause I gots no money *pulls out pockets, moths flutter away* *Whitewind, her wolf, comes in, steals her noisemaker, runs away, tail wagging* Whitewind!! gimme back my noisemaker!! *chases after the wolf*  
  
  
  
Its Halloween and the Warriors were getting ready to go to a costume party.  All the bathrooms were locked because the Star Nine wanted their costume make-up to be perfect while their boys were waiting impatiently downstairs.  
  
"Will you nine hurry up already?  We're gonna be late!" shouted Dais wearing his Dracula costume.  
  
"Just hold your horses, we want our costumes to be perfect and presentable unlike your guy's!" replied Jessy.  "We just need to finish up Rachel's and Amazon's make-up then we'll be ready.  Just give us about fifteen to twenty more minutes then we'll be done ok?"  
  
Dais grumbled, "Fine, but do try to hurry up!"  
  
"Whatever" said Jessy and with that said Dais kept his mouth shut.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the Star Nine started coming down one by one.  Rachel come down first, wearing a flowing white gown, a white wig, and her face was painted all white with little grayish tint around the eyes which had red contacts in them.  She walked over to Dais and slipped her arm through his.  
  
"You look dreadfully handsome," she said.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself," he said in a supposedly Transylvanian accent.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  "Wait until you see the other girls, they look amazing!"  
  
Dais chuckled and continued to watch the staircase for the next Star Nine Warrior to come down.  
  
The next one to come down was Jessy.  She wore a tattered white short skirt, black knee-high boots, and a one shoulder-strap blouse, which was also tattered and showed a little stomach.  Strapped to her waist was a dagger, which would easily exit out of its sheath when needed to be used.  Her hair was in a high ponytail and swished to a fro as she come down the stairs and walked over to Ryo.  
  
"Arr matey!" greeted Ryo.  
  
Jessy laughed, "hello yourself one-eyes Bart."  Very unwillingly, Ryo wore whet Jessy made him which was, a red and white striped shirt, a tattered black vest, tight black pants that barely went past his knees, white stockings and old-fashioned buckle up shoes like the pilgrims wore.  Hanging from his belt was a big pointy sword, while his raven black hair was pulled back in a red and white striped bandanna, one of his tiger-blue eyes was covered up by a black eye patch.  
  
"Jess, are you sure we can't dress up like any other characters?"  Ryo whined.  
  
"Yes I am sure, and besides it's too late to get two other costumes, it's already Halloween!"  
  
"No its not!  We can go in our armors!  I can go in Wildfire and dress up like Hariel, and you can go in Solar and dress up like Sakuma!"  
  
"Who?" Jessy asked.  
  
"Sakuma, she was the bearer of the solar armor before you, she was your predecessor."  
  
"How do you know that?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh while you and the girls were out shopping, I grew bored and I was wondering if I could find anymore information on the Star Nine armors and so far I could only find who your predecessor was Jess."  
  
"Oh," said Jessy, completely awestruck as were the other people waiting downstairs.  "That's scary, your not one to look up research if it doesn't need to be turned in the next day, and that's usually Rowen's hobby."  
  
"Not all the time!"  came Rowen's reply.  Everyone laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a voice on the stairs.  Everyone looked up to see Melissa walking down the stairs.  She was wearing black boots, tight leather pants, and a black shirt that has eagle eyes on it with lightening in the background.  Over that was a black vest that said "Born to Ride" on the back, black nail polish which was hardly noticeable, and heavy duty make-up.  She walked over to Cye and slipped an arm through his.  
  
Melissa looked up at him and said, "Do you still feel uncomfortable?  You look sexy if that helps any."  Cye looked at her, he blushed a little when he did.  
  
"Yes, that does help a little bit, but I still feel a little uncomfortable having no shirt on underneath this."  
  
Melissa stepped away from him and looked him up and down.  Cye was wearing black leather pants with chaps, a black vest that also said "Born to Ride" on the back, a bandanna, with no shirt on.  
  
Melissa sighed, "Well you look good enough where no one will make fun of your bare chest."  
  
"You think so?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, now stop whining and think about all the fun stuff we are all about to do!"  Cye smiled and laughed.  
  
Last to come down was Amazon.  She wore a leather tunic, a studded leather vest, leather skin-tight brown pants, with a sword around her waist.  She walked over to a frowning Rowen who was wearing a green tunic with torn sleeves, torn deerskin leggings with a chain around his neck.  
  
She took hold of the end of the chain and said, "What's wrong slave?"  
  
Rowen sighed, "Nothing, I'm just getting over them teasing me about looking for more research on the Star Nine armors."  
  
She sighed, "Is that all?"  Rowen nodded, Amazon threw up her hands, "You are so sensitive!  What you need is a night full of candy and fun!"  
  
"So in other words, can we go now?  Me and Sarena are ready."  Everyone looked up to see Kento and Sarena in their sub armor.  
  
"What are you two thinking?!" Shouted Ryo and Jessy together.  
  
"Going trick-or-treating!" said Kento and Sarena together like Ryo and Jessy did.  
  
"You're not going in that!  Now you two go back upstairs and change into your real costumes."  
  
"But these are our costumes Ryo!" said Sarena.  "No one has ever heard of the Star Nine and no one ever saw the Hard rock armor during the battle with Talpa."  
  
"Besides, we didn't have any other ideas for a costume."  Kento blushed.  
  
Ryo sighed, "Then get a few sheets and dress up like a couple of ghosts!"  
  
"Fine then we will!"  Sarena grabbed Kento's hand and stomped up the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, two tattered and dirty 'ghosts' came down the stairs and stopped in front of the Warriors.  
  
"This better?" came Sarena's voice.  
  
"Well you could have picked out clean and new…"  
  
Jess elbowed Ryo in the stomach causing him to stop criticizing the two ghosts, she smiled, "Don't listen to him, he's upset because I wouldn't let him wear his armor, you guys look great.  Now the people who are left are the brat, Mia, and White Blaze."  
  
"Why does Yulie have to come?  We are going to be going to a party later tonight and knowing him he would want to come and then throw a crying fit because he is too young." Rachel whined.  
  
"Do you want a crying fit or Mia yelling at you for making Yulie cry?" Cye asked.  Rachel sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Hey Yulie, Mia, White Blaze, are you three ready yet?" Ryo shouted upstairs.  
  
"Almost Ryo!  I just need to fix Yulie's wig and then we'll be ready.  White Blaze just left the room so he should be down there any second."  
  
"OK!  But hurry up will ya?!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue Ryo."  Ryo grumbled and waited for his furry companion.  
  
Another few minutes had passed when the teens finally heard soft padding coming down the stairs.  Everyone turned to look.  Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento and Davis all gasped in shock while Jessy, Amazon, Melissa, Rachel and Sarena all awed or laughed at White Blaze.  White Blaze's white fur was yellow instead of white, his black stripes were brown, instead of his swishy tail, and it was covered up with a jagged shaped yellow and brown tail.  The real shock was what was on his face.  Instead of his cat brown eyes, whiskers and small cat ears, he was wearing a mask of the red cheeked, yellow furred long pointy earred Pikachu!  All the girls went ga- ga over him, they rushed to him and started saying things like, 'White Blaze you look sooooo cute' and 'what a clever cat you are!'  
  
Meanwhile, all the boys were staring in shock at White Blaze.  A few minutes had passed before Rowen spoke which led the rest of the guys out of the stupor.  
  
"Umm…are any of you as freaked out like I am?"  All the boys nodded except for Ryo who was still looking at White Blaze in total shock.  
  
"Ryo?  Yo Ryo!  You ok?" asked Cye.  
  
"Huh?  Oh yeah, yeah fine good." Ryo answered not even looking at him.  
  
"Come over here you guys!  Check out White Blaze's costume!  He looks sooo cute!" exclaimed Melissa.  
  
"B-b-b-b-but he's a tiger!  Not a cute little yellow furred mouse!  That stuff does come out right?  Because if it doesn't, I'm going to have to shave all of your fur off." Ryo said.  White Blaze growled and gave Ryo a look that said 'this stuff does come off and if you ever come near me with scissors in your hand, don't even think about it.'  Ryo sighed.  
  
A few minutes later the teens heard Mia say to Yulie that he should be careful walking down the stairs.  
  
"Wonder what Yulie dressed up like to make him walk carefully?" wondered Sarena.  
  
"Your question shall be answered ma'am, for I am the champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil.  I am Sailor Mini Moon!"  Everyone looked up to see Yulie dressed in a Sailor Mini Moon costume, pink hair (a wig) and all.  Not a minute after Yulie made his appearance, the whole room burst into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
Rachel gasped for breath, "I gotta get my camera, this is a Kodak moment!"  She laughed herself silly while climbing the stairs, she finally made it to her room, grabbed her camera, stumbled down the stairs, as she made her way down the laughter in the room was still in an uproar.  Half the teens were on the floor holding their stomachs while the other half were standing up against the wall or holding onto each other for support.  
  
Rachel finally made it all the way down the stairs; she turned to Yulie, "Hey Yulie, smile!"  Yulie turned around, smiled, closed one eye and held up the 'peace' sign.  Rachel managed to take the picture before bursting into laughter once again.  Meanwhile everyone was laughing harder then ever because Yulie was trying different ways on posing with the peace sign and eyewink.  
  
While everyone was still laughing, Sage and Firestorm entered through the door after having purchased their costumes.  They both had puzzled looks on their faces as to why there is so much laughter coming from the living room, so as curiosity got the better of them, they walked into the living room and immediately started laughing along with the rest of the Warriors.  Sage didn't even bother to hold back, seeing Yulie dressed up in a mini skirt and having pink hair was too funny!  
  
15 minutes had passed before everyone had calmed down.  Sage and Firestorm went upstairs to change, and now everyone was waiting for Mia to come down.  Sage and Firestorm had finished changing and were talking quietly amongst themselves.  Firestorm's costume was what Goku wears.  A dark blue shirt under an orange martial arts uniform with a blue sash around the middle and blue boots that tie up.  She was going as Super Saiyan.  Sage, who was sitting across from her, was wearing a black cape, hat, mask, shirt, pants boots, and a long saber that hung from a hoist that was strapped to his waist.  
  
"Mia are ya ready yet?!" shouted Rowen.  
  
"Yes!  I'll be down in a few seconds!" Mia replied.  
  
When they heard someone coming down the steps, they all looked up and immediately burst into laughter again.  
  
"What's so funny?" inquired Mia.  She was wearing a costume that resembled the Pink Ranger on Power Rangers.  Mia pulled off the helmet and looked at everyone with puzzlement and anger in her eyes.  Few started to calm down but others still laughed.  When Mia finally understood what they were laughing at, she became annoyed.  "Alright just what is so funny?"  Everyone just pointed at her, "I don't see anything funny about my costume."  
  
"You're right Mia, nothing is wrong with your costume, we are just laughing because first of all, Power Rangers are like what, for little boys and girls.  You are about 18, 19 right?  Well there's your problem, your dressing in what a 7 year old girls would wear." Jessy criticized.  
  
"Why you little…how dare you!"  
  
"How dare I what?  It's the truth."  Mia charges at her while Jessy was getting ready to punch her.  Mia was about two feet away from attacking Jessy but someone was holding her back.  She turned around and saw Davis holding her arm while Ryo was doing his best to restrain Jessy.  
  
"Enough fighting, now can we please go and get some candy?" Amazon whined.  
  
"Yes, candy, candy, candy!" Kento said.  
  
Sarena sighed, "Alright, but we got to keep those two apart." She said referring to Jessy and Mia, who were both still trying to get at each other.  Everyone sighed.  
  
It was a quarter to 11 when everyone finally came home, bags full to the brim with candy.  Yulie fell asleep on the way back and was sleeping on White Blaze's back.  Mia walked over, picked up the sleeping child, gave a dirty look at Jessy, said goodnight and headed upstairs to Yulie's and her room.  Jessy gave her one as Mia's back was turned.  Everyone again sighed.  
  
"So, let's go to the party!" said Rowen.  
  
"Would it still be going on?" Cye asked.  
  
"I guess so, but what fun will it be to only have an hour to party?" Ryo said.  
  
The teens were still talking when the doorbell rang.  "Trick-or-treaters?  I thought we put a sign up that said 'no candy'," Rachel said.  
  
"Actually," started Melissa, as she went into the kitchen, reached into the cupboard, pulled out a bag of Pixi Stix and headed towards the door, "these I stole from Kento one day as he was playing with his video games."  
  
"I was wondering where those went!" Kento said as he started grumbling about thieves.  Sarena patted his arm sympathetically.  Melissa laughed, opened the door, and closed it abruptly, her face was pale.  Cye went to her.  
  
"What's the matter?  The kids can't be that scary."  
  
Melissa said nothing and just pointed outside.  Cye took the candy from Melissa, pulled her aside, opened the door and screamed.  Everyone crowded around him to see what made Cye scream and Melissa to get so pale.  
  
As they crowded around the door, they could here someone knocking on the door saying 'hello?' but it sounded oddly like 'eh-oh?'  That puzzled everyone.  
  
"It couldn't be…" wondered Sage,  
  
"Could it?" Ryo finished.  
  
"Naaaah!" everyone said.  They opened the door and started screaming at who was waiting behind it.  
  
"eh-ohhhh!" said a group of red, purple, yellow and light-green creatures together.*  
  
"AAAHHHHH!  Teletubbies!  Run!"  So everyone ran.  Ran far away from the door which was stupidly left open.  Mia was coming down the stairs at the same time wondering what all the screaming was about while everyone else was coming up the stairs.  
  
"What is all the commotion about?  I just out Yulie to bed and…"  Mia didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she finally noticed what it was that everyone was running from.  The Teletubbies had entered the house and were looking at the Warriors running away from them in wonderment.  Then Mia came down, she walked and stood in front of the four furry creatures and said, "If you are here for Yulie, you are going to have to come back tomorrow.  I'll let him know that you came.  By the way, what are your names, mine is Mia Koji."  
  
The Teletubbies looked at each other, scrambled around a bit and now were in a line from tallest to shortest.  "Tinky-Winky!" shouted the purple one.  "Dipsy!" said the light-green one.  "La-La!" came the reply from the yellow one.  "PO!" said the red one in a shy voice.  "Well it's nice to meet you, just come back tomorrow and Yulie will be thrilled."  The Teletubbies looked at each other again, looked back at Mia and said, "No!"  Mia looked at them puzzled.  "No Yulie!  Dem!" and they all pointed up the stairs.  Mia turned around, peeking around the corner of the hallways were all 12 heads of the Warriors.  
  
"What do you want us for?" said Kento.  
  
"To pay!" said Po.  
  
Kento looked back at the group.  "What should we do?" he said.  
  
Davis thought and smiled, "why, we play with them of course."  
  
"WHAT?!" came the reply.  
  
"If you'll just grab your orbs and follow my lead, it will all become clear to you."  He then went to his room and then to Rachel's room, came back with both of their orbs, and tossed Rachel her orb.  
  
She caught it and said, "What?  Is there a fight going on somewhere that you can sense Davis?"  Davis just shook his head and motioned for the others to get their orbs.  
  
Five minutes passed and everyone was waiting for Kento to come back from his junkyard of a room with his orb.  Ten minutes had passed until Kento could be heard coming down the hallway.  
  
"Sorry everyone." He said as he approached.  "As I was searching in my room I suddenly remembered that I didn't put my orb in my room, it was around my neck the whole time."  He then pulled out the chain which indeed had his little orb hanging from it.  Everyone anime fell.  
  
"Well let's not keep them waiting any longer," Ryo said as he stood, "Davis, you're in charge so lead the way."  
  
Davis smiled and started heading down the stairs.  "Go and get to bed Mia, we will take it from here." He said as he reached where Mia was, with the rest of the Warriors behind him.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mia.  
  
"Quite." Said Dais, Mia smiled and headed up the stairs.  Just before she left for her room, she looked back down at the Warriors, who were talking quietly to the Teletubbies, shook her head and smiled and made her way to her room.  
  
"Alright, so shall we go outside and play?  We will be able to play without worrying about not breaking anything."  As he said this he walked outside and the rest of the teens followed him.  Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, La-La, and Po all looked at each other and started after the warriors.  
  
Davis walked until he thought he was far away from the house.  
  
"Now, this game is called 'turn around' how you play is you turn around with your back facing us, and see how long you can last without looking back at us.  We will do the same thing and see how long we can last without looking back at you.  You ready to play?"  All the Teletubbies nodded their heads 'yes'.  "Now, on the count of three, we all turn around.  Ok?"  The creatures nodded.  "Ready?  1…2…3!"  At three everyone turned around and everyone's back was facing the others.  
  
~Ok guys, turn around but DON'T talk!~ Davis thought through mind speaks.  They did as they were told.  
  
~Now what?~ asked Firestorm.  
  
~Everyone shoot your sure kill at a Teletubbie at the same time~  
  
~Oh!  Cool!~ said Melissa.  
  
~But won't that…kill them?~ said Jessy and she smiled wily along with everyone else.  
  
~On three, 1…2…3!~ and everyone unleashed their sure kills at each Teletubbie, destroying them all.  
  
After that, they all were standing there, waiting for the dust to clear and breathing rather heavily but smiling all the while.  Pretty soon the dust had cleared and the Warriors thought that they would see four charred spots each where a Teletubbie once was.  But instead, they got a Daller, Serey, Rei and Cheromn, standing there blinking.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for." Coughed Serey.  
  
"Just like it was with what you did?" asked Amazon.  Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, don't forget, there is always next Halloween, and by the way, you're night isn't over yet!" said Rei as they all disappeared.  
  
"What does she mean by that?" wondered Rowen.  
  
Firestorm stared at him.  "You mean that Mr. Im-a-genius-with-an-IQ-of-250 doesn't know?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"And you do?" retorted Rowen.  
  
Firestorm just grumbled and kicked the ground.  
  
"That's what I thought," smirked Rowen.  He then had to duck because of a fist coming at him by Firestorm who was being held back by Sage.  
  
"Let go of me!  Let me at 'em!" She had broken away once but Jessy had taken a hold of her arm before Firestorm could get any closer to Rowen who was hiding behind Amazon.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and the two had calmed down but were not speaking to each other let alone look at each other.  Everyone else was busy with their own things to worry too much about Firestorm and Rowen.  Jessy was playing with Ryo's hair as he laid his head in her lap and took a nap.  Rachel was pulled against Dais's chest as Dais started stroking her arm.  Cye and Melissa were kissing, * enough said * and Amazon was calming down Rowen just as Sage was doing the same thing to Firestorm when they all heard a voice.  
  
"Hello everybody, its time to sing how much we lover each other!"  Everyone groaned except for Ryo who was still sleeping.  
  
"Ryo, time to get up, our new enemy is here." Said Jessy.  
  
At this Ryo woke immediately.  "huh?  Who?  What?  Where's the enemy?"  
  
"Nice use of vocabulary there Ryo." Criticized Rowen.  That caused a few of the Warriors to snicker.  
  
"Now's not the time to be making jokes Rowen!" replied Ryo.  "Now I repeat, where is our enemy?" he said.  
  
"Why, I'm right here of course!  Now it seems to me that we all need a hug so lets get in a circle and give each other a great big hug!" said a purple and green polka-dotted dinosaur that emerged from the bushes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  It's Barney!" screamed Rachel.  
  
"We know that!" snapped Dais.  "But we don't know how to get rid of him."  
  
Barney stepped forward while the others stepped back.  
  
"What is wrong with you?  You all need a hug and I am the one who can give you the perfect hug!  One that's filled with a tremendous amount of love and caring!"  
  
"We don't need a hug from you though!" retorted Amazon.  "We get plenty of hugs from each other, whenever we want, but with you, its five times a day!  All day everyday!  You give too many hugs, and we think that's disgusting!" she finished.  
  
"But all I want to be is your friends!  Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Yes!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Hey Ryo, let's kick it up a notch." Said Sage.  
  
"Right!  Guys, you know what to do!"  
  
"You bet!  Justice!" said Kento as he glowed orange and a beam of orange directed itself into Ryo's armor.  
  
"Right with you, trust!" replied Cye as he glowed light blue and his kanji entered into Ryo's armor.  
  
"Don't forget me!  Life!" said Rowen as he glowed dark-blue.  
  
"Me either!  Wisdom!" Sage said as he glowed green and both the green and dark-blue light entered Ryo's body.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about.  ARMOR OF INFERNO!" Ryo screamed.  He then changed back into his sub armor, instead of the familiar colors of red and white were the colors black and gray.  Flames danced around Ryo as the transformation to the Inferno armor neared completion.  
  
When the flames had died down, there stood Ryo in the Inferno armor.  
  
"How you guys holding up?" he asked.  
  
"Ryo, we did this before remember?  We can handle it, don't worry about us, just focus on killing him." Cye said.  
  
"I know, but it's been like what?  Two years since we had to use this?  I just don't want nothing to happen to you since you guys don't have enough power to call your sure kills."  
  
"Ryo, we will be fine, if anything goes wrong, Dais and the girls are here to make sure nothing happens to us." Sage said.  Ryo sighed.  
  
"You didn't have to get dressed up for a hug!  I don't care what kind of hugs I get as long as it's a hug!" Barney said as he held out his arms.  
  
Just before turning to face him Ryo whispered, "I'm glad we're doing this, his constant cheerfulness is too much!" The others snickered.  
  
"Well, where's my hug?" said the dinosaur.  
  
"Oh you'll get your hug.  Just wait a few minutes and then you will get the hug of your life." Ryo said  
  
~Hey girls, I want you to attack him with your sure kills as I do mine ok?~  
  
~Ok!  He's way to cheerful for me!  It's making me sick!~ said Jessy.  
  
~Ok.  When I say three, give it all you got!~  
  
~Right!~ coursed all the girls.  
  
"Hey Barney, get ready for the hug of your life!" shouted Ryo.  
  
"Oh goody!" Barney said as he jumped in the air.  "I've been waiting for this!"  
  
"Alright girls, on three, 1…2…3!  RAGE OF INFERNO!!" screamed Ryo.  Then the girls chimed in.  
  
"SHOOTING STAR BLISS!!" shouted Jessy.  
  
"ICE SHARDS SLASH!!" screamed Rachel.  
  
"ETERNAL FLAME RHAPSODY!!" yelled Firestorm.  
  
"FIRELGHT FLOOD!!" screamed Amazon.  
  
"WINDS OF CHAOS!!" shrieked Sarena.  
  
"ICY TEARDROP!!" screamed Melissa.  
  
"RAGE…OF…INFERNO!!" Ryo yelled  
  
All of the attacks flow together and hit the dinosaur straight on.  
  
"Ouchies!"  They heard Barney yell before ducking for cover because of the explosion that came afterward.  
  
When the smoke cleared, they went to go check the spot where Barney used to be.  Instead the found a coughing girl all charred up.  Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in this ridiculous costume?" asked Rachel.  
  
The girl coughed a little more and said, "I knew you Warriors wouldn't recognize me."  
  
"How could we have recognized you?  We have never seen you before in our lives." Said Dais as he and the other guys came up to where the rest were.  
  
"Maybe if I do this Illusion, you'll remember me." The girl said.  She then dissolved into a hovering mist.  "Recognize me now Warriors?" said the same voice of that little girl.  
  
"It's Moist!  She has a form!" Dais pointed out.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since forever." She said as she slowly solidified back to the human girl.  
  
"Didn't I say that I would reveal my true form in due time?  Well here I am!  100% solid form, most of the time."  The Warriors just looked at her shocked.  
  
"So do you have a name or do we keep calling you Mist?" Jessy spat.  
  
"My name is Akuko.  I truly am an evil child aren't I?" She laughed then disappeared.  
  
"Well, this has turned out to be a fun Halloween hasn't it?" joked Dais.  
  
"Yeah fun, loads and loads of fun!" retorted Rachel.  Ryo then, had concentrated and was back in his red Wildfire armor, he fell onto his hands and knees breathing heavily.  Jess was at his side immediately, eyes filled with concern. Ryo looked at her. "I'm fine Jess, nothing but a little sleep and my favorite doctor checking up on me couldn't cure." Ryo smiled at her.  Jessy blushed, Ryo laughed, "Didn't I ever tell you that you blush too much?"  That made Jessy blush more, so Ryo put a finger under her chin, brought her face up to his and kissed her which made Jessy's face blended with Ryo's red armor.  The others whooped and cheered the two on.  When they broke apart Jessy's face was redder still.  The cheers could still be heard from the others.  Some cheered 'Alright Ryo!' and 'Nice going Jessy!' but the most of all was probably 'get a room!'  
  
Standing on a cliff, the tricksters were watching everything that was going on.  
  
"That was disgusting!  I could've kissed Solar better than that!" muttered Daller.  
  
"Sure you could." Retorted Rei.  
  
Just then Akuko appeared.  "One things for sure, I am not dressing like that again!  I was starting to get sweaty, and it was sickening pretending to love those Warriors."  
  
"I heard that." Said Serey.  "Can we do it again next year?  That was fun!"  All the baddies sweat dropped. "Did you ever stop to think if Serey really is as bad as she says she is?" whispered Cheromn to Daller. Daller shrugs his shoulders. "Hey I heard that too!" shouted Serey. "You may have won the battle Warriors, but the war has yet to be fought." Said Akuko before she and the others teleported back to the Dynasty!**  
  
  
  
*AN: Hiyo minna! JUst so you know, I don't like the Teletubbies & Barney. It just came to me to write a story about them getting killed because those things scare me. And the reason I wanted to destroy them is because I hate them. Well I hope ya liked my story! Ja matta ashita minna!  
  
  
  
**AN: Phew! I thought I would never finish it! This took me about a month or so to finish so I hope ya'll liked it! Ja matta ashita minna! * Whitewind, her wolf, comes in and grabs the story out of her hands* Whitewind!! come back here with my story you stupid wolf!! you'll get it all slobbery!! I spent a month on that thing!! * leaves chasing after her wolf comes back panting* stupid wolf! *notices big box in the middles of the room* wonder who brought this? *comes closer to the box and the author Blackstar pops out, she stumbles back* AHHH!!!! What are you doing here? *Blackstar steps out of the box* You didn't put me in the story like you said you would, now I am gonna punish you! *takes out a big sword and starts chasing the frightened author around the room* WAAAAAAAAHHHHH I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *runs out of the room crying and waving her arms* *Blackstar stops running and turns towards the reader* Hello everyone, my name is Blackstar, I would just like to say that there will be a sequal to this author's note titles Blackstar's Revenge. It will be written and posted sometime soon, I still have to catch that lying cheat of an author. Please excuse me and look for Blackstar's revenge coming out soon! *bows, and runs into the room the crying author went in to* 


End file.
